Silence is golden
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain Lee Crane is again caught into another mess with the alien Darien after being pulled away from his liberty.


Silence is Golden

Captain Lee Crane was having a hard time trying to fall asleep. Just after finishing up with hopefully his very last ONI mission. Otherwise his mind was straying away from him once again.

Even though he was home at the beach house. While his wife Rose Marie just left to take the two boys with her to the Institute's day-care center. While she's able to finish up the last of her work for this past month's order form given to her.

When he was able to look at the time. It was useless trying to take a nap. Since no one was around for the moment. He decided to take a quick swim into the ocean. While the waters were some what calm for the month of February.

Taking the time to change into his black & blue trunks. Lee was able to grab one of the larger towels hanging in the smaller bath alcove on the first floor. Otherwise he was all set to go.

He was mostly thrilled that no one from ONI or any other organizations have been bothering him. Other than being the captain of the Seaview. And just about everyone was on liberty with the Admiral's blessings.

Otherwise Nelson, Morton, Sharkey and two others decided to go fishing in the mountains. Even though for Nelson. He has to generally take it easy for now on with his 69th birthday coming up in two weeks.

Someone from the Institute was planning on a surprise party to be held inside of the banquet hall. With no other details have been made available for the moment.

Any rate...

Lee Crane was ready to go and jump into the cooler type waters. Even though he should be used to it over the years. With all of his diving experiences with the Navy and Seaview.

Meanwhile ...

Orders were given to bring Captain Lee Crane abroad the vessel once again. Darien this time was abroad his vessel in order to speak with the human. Hopefully for the last time...

Darien having come from Canada under the watchful eye of the Alliance official. And after a very successful under-cover operation.

He asked his personnel. Since the vessel having to be cloaked over head of the Santa Barbara, California waters. In order to transport the captain up to his ship. No doubt it's going to be some what of a shock to have the captain see him again.

And it didn't take all that long for Darien to locate the Captain on his satellite screens. Setting in the transporters asking his communications officer to be careful with bringing up the Captain.

He needed to be advised of the situation once he was abroad the vessel. Otherwise Darien has a feeling the captain of the Seaview is going to be some what pissed off.

Just as soon as he felt the pull of the transporters. He knew for the most part. His anger was going to mount as to who was actually doing this him. Otherwise he's going to find out in a few moments.

As he was asked to come with the humanoid in a silver clad jump suit. And the only other times he has seen designs of them. Was for when he would be able to finally meet up with the alien Darien from many years prior.

Even though the design hasn't changed all that much. Otherwise Lee Crane while he was asked to follow. He would be watching the design patterns on the side of the walls of the space-craft currently he was on...

While he was being escorted to meet with someone. And simultaneously stopped for a moment to catch his breath. It was starting to get slightly warmer. Unless there was an issue with the air pressure. Something needed to be done in order to compensate for his body chemistry.

The both of them were able to linger for a few moments. While he was able to notice about the change after speaking with some one on his intercom badge elsewhere.

Captain Lee Crane was able to feel some what better for when it comes to his discomfort.

"Feeling better Captain?" He says before starting to move off once again to another level. The two of them were able to enter into the turbo-shaft while slowly moving.

"Thanks. I will have to thanks my host for it. Or else I wouldn't be here to say the words."

He looked back at Lee Crane before he's able to give his reply. "No doubt Captain, your going to find out rather soon on that account. Now if you please hang on. This turbo-lift will be moving quickly in order to reach our destination."

And in Crane's mind. He was hoping this adventure he's on is going to be worth while in the long run. During all this time with the moving of the lift. It had felt as if his stomach was inside his throat. While muttering to himself until finally the lift had started to slow down to a crawl.

Chapter Two

It was a moment later...

When Captain Lee Crane finally arrived at his destination. It had looked like the private quarters of those involved with running this particular vessel.

He was told to walk right in. Since who ever was inside would be waiting for him to speak with him. Just after pulling him away from his swimming.

And with his entrance. Darien turned around in his real form. When he says to him of the following. "Good to see you again Captain Crane." Darien said with a computer report in his hands ready to be given to him once his expression changes.

"Darien...I should of have known this was one of your stunts to pull me away from my swimming.." He replied rather ticked off some what with the Alliance official.

"Yes it was Captain Crane. However it was necessary in order to show you further proof for when it comes to Earth's next attack." While handing off the photos for him to scan before taking him to another level to show the real truth of the subject matter.

It didn't take long before he was able to say something to Darien waiting for his reply. "Does Admiral Nelson and the rest of the Alliance members know about this?"

"No...We were only able to have them brought abroad just yesterday after the raid behind the moon's of Jupiter. Otherwise it's going to be your job to say something to Nelson. Since I can't risk my vehicle at this junction and be caught."

Captain Crane had to think about it for just about a moment or two. Before deciding on his course of options with having brought here in the first place.

"Ok Darien. I will speak with Admiral Nelson and the rest of the Alliance members. Otherwise for now...There is nothing more I can be doing accept thanking you. Even if I do feel fine after the slight fainting spell earlier from the change in your breathing systems on board."

"Good...I will take you to level 18th for where the creatures currently are being held for the moment. And no doubt your going to be having further questions afterwards. Otherwise I will be sure to transport you back to Earth to speak to your superior once he's back from his so-call fishing trip.

Even if Crane had to be convinced of being shown the creatures. He already had his fair share of them already.

And seeing them again wasn't a shock.

However...Worthwhile for Darien in order to prove it once again. It would tend to believe that Darien is obsessed with them. No matter how many times he needed the proof.

He just wasn't going to be taking any chances at this point. Nor shown the very negative side of his true form.

After there conversation. Darien was some what excited to show Crane like a little boy wanting a piece of candy. They were able to take the same turbo-lift...The speed of the lift actually didn't go very far.

So after a moment or two and stepping out for where there were more traffic in the hallway. Lee Crane was lead to a medical detention center for where three of the Lizard creatures were being tied down under full scale confinement.

At least for this time period. These three were basically still alive and not speaking for the most part.

Leading to believe that maybe more of those creatures were surely on the way here from the worm-hole. Or in fact already here on Earth and ready to make there attack until ready.

One thing for sure...

It was giving Captain Lee Crane chills down his neck and spine thinking about these lizards taking over Planet Earth. And no doubt Admiral Nelson will be ready as well. Since he's probably has already devised some sort of a plan with Darien and the U.S. Government.

And no doubt Nelson has decided to keep it to himself. Until he's ready to say anything to his Captain like always.

Two levels down further.

Darien was able to walk Crane to the main medical detention center. For where the three lizards were under full-force security. After what had happened the last time.

Captain Lee Crane just couldn't believe it. Nor his imagination on just how dangerous these creatures have turned out to be. And no way was he or any one else was going to be in denial. As he was able to suck in a real deep breath.

And complimentary to the fact this extreme emergency needs to be attended to before the public finds out the truth.

After a moment of watching the three creatures inside. Lee Crane was able to tell Darien. That he was able to see enough for now and needed to go back to his swimming for now until he was ready to speak with Admiral Nelson.

"Very well Captain...You will be returned. But you need to be sure to tell him I was able to show you once again. And the fact the Alliance truly means business in getting rid of these pesky critters."

"Great!...sooner the better Darien." Crane was able to walk away and head outside of the detention center.

"But for now Captain. I will no doubt be keeping in touch with you and your submarine vessel." He says before saying something in his own language in order to transport the Captain back to the beach.

By the way that the sun was looking to his eyes. His wife and boys will be arriving home soon from the institute. He'd a great deal to do all of a sudden. And one of them was to go into the house to send a priority communications message before speaking with Rose Marie about the entire sorted affair with Darien once more...

The End


End file.
